An A/D converter as a digitalization device outputs analog information as a digital value by circulating a pulse signal at a speed corresponding to the delay time of each delay unit in a pulse delay circuit formed by connecting a plurality of delay units formed of various gate circuits in a ring shape, and by counting the number of delay units through which the pulse signal has passed.